


Ночь в опере

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Belle Epoque-AU, M/M, Инцест, оральный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: Belle Epoque-AU, всем весело, никто не умер и не собираетсяПредупреждения: легкий (как по мне) троллинг классической музыки.





	Ночь в опере

\- Что сегодня в программе?  
\- Ну, знаешь ли! Через два часа начинаем, а ты даже репертуар не удосужился посмотреть.  
\- Зачем? Все партии уже до дыр изучили.  
\- О да!  
\- И все-таки?  
\- Ээээ... Сквозь время: два века невъе... неуныва... тьфу ты, пропасть - неувядающей классики.  
\- Боже, кто им только названия сочиняет. А поточнее нельзя?  
\- Лучшие фрагменты и популярные арии из опер итальянских композиторов.  
\- Ого! Верди, конечно же?  
\- Угу. И Пуччини.  
\- Донецетти.  
\- Россини.  
\- Беллини.  
\- Здоровья не хватит.  
\- За своим советую тщательнее следить, - Фили вышел из спальни, застегивая верхнюю пуговицу на сорочке. Взял с подзеркальной консоли запонки с сапфирами - бледно-голубыми, в цвет глаз. - Надеть помоги.  
Кили аккуратно вставил крепления в прорези белоснежных манжет. Проверил замки.  
\- Brindisi в какой отделении?  
\- Во втором.  
\- Вот черт. А я так с нее люблю начинать.  
\- Потерпишь. И вообще, она сегодня моя.  
\- Как? Мы же договорились.  
\- Я передумал.  
\- Кили, это нечестно! Я между прочим, готовился, прорву времени на это извел.  
\- Ха! Вы только послушайте! Готовился он! Когда, интересно?  
\- Вчера, после ужина в Амбассодоре, к примеру.  
\- Ах, вот это как называлось...  
\- А то ты не понял.  
\- Признаться честно, я думал - ты Вагнером вдохновлялся.  
\- О нет, ты же знаешь - я его на дух не переношу. Заунывный, пафосный старикашка.  
\- Во-во.  
\- Погоди, ты что, хочешь сказать...  
Не дав Фили договорить, Кили озабоченно сдвинул брови и увлек его за собой. Закрутился перед огромным, в пол, зеркалом у окна.  
\- Посмотри, смокинг не морщит на спине? А то здесь темно, мне не видно.  
\- Нет, все в порядке.  
\- А так?  
\- Ну, что же ты делаешь-то? Кто ж руки в карманы сует? Нахватался в своих итонах. Отвыкай. Выучили на свою голову обормота, - проворчал Фили, заботливо одергивая полы, и невольно залюбовался братом.  
\- А как же Die Walkure в третьем акте?  
\- Боже, как я люблю твой немецкий! Скажи еще что-нибудь.  
\- Du hast ein grosses Maul, - немедленно выпорхнуло из ухмыляющегося рта.  
\- Но-но! Что за манеры? И где это ты таких слов понабрался?  
\- В колледже. В последнем семестре у нас гостил немецкий обмен.  
\- Вот говорил же я Торину - давно надо было тебя оттуда забрать. Позорище на весь свет.  
\- И все-таки - что с третьим актом?  
\- Ты в своем уме? Начало зажевано, дальше вообще сплошной асинхрон. И на все-про все - три минуты.  
\- Ну да, как я мог забыть, ты же любишь подольше, чтобы всю душу вымотало сначала. Тогда увертюра к Тангейзеру - она почти четверть часа идет.  
\- Да, там духовые чудо, как хороши. Взбодрить кавалерию. Нет уж, оставим старого антисемита идеологам реваншизма. Ну что, ты готов? Нам пора ехать, - не удержавшись, съязвил. - Партитура с собой?  
\- А как же, - Кили хозяйственно хлопнул себя по карману. - Еще с прошлого раза осталось.  
\- Останется с тобой что-нибудь.  
\- А после куда?  
\- Во дает, - Фили чуть не выронил футляр с театральным биноклем. Удивленно качнул головой. - Хорошо, тебя Торин не слышит. В мирквудское посольство. Они гала-ужин дают в честь успешного окончания переговоров. Отжал у нас Трандуил все-таки камешки. Небось, радуется теперь, как дитя. Он, кстати, с семейством тоже будет в театре. Их ложа напротив.  
\- Вот черт...  
\- Так что придется тебе, братишка, стараться изо всех сил - не орать и не дергаться, как ты любишь, - Фили отвел в сторону упругую темную прядь, закрывавшую ухо. Поправил камень - золотисто-коричневый, вытянутый, как полнотелая капля, бриллиант - острием вверх.  
Кили живо тронул серьгу.  
\- Опять? - хотел перевернуть, как было, но Фили вновь покачал головой:  
\- Не надо. Ты же сам знаешь, правильно - так.  
Скользнул пальцами ниже по шее и замер на линии, где бархат кожи граничил с нагретым шелком сорочки.  
Брат улыбнулся и прижал его пальцы к губам:  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Я тоже, любовь моя. Все для тебя.

* * *

Этот запах - разве спутаешь его с чем? Старое, сотни раз вощенное дерево, от погашенного светильника над головой чуть тянет нагретой бронзой. Снизу из партера поднимаются деликатные волны парфюма, драпирующие испарения десятков безупречно ухоженных тел. Чуть-чуть кожи и табака, еще коньяк, кажется, и смолисто-терпкие, теплые нотки пачули - в соседней ложе, за узорчатой перегородкой, расположились Торин и Дис.  
Фили глубоко вдыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла. Медленно гладит золоченые львиные морды на подлокотниках.  
\- В первом - кажется, марш из Аиды?  
\- Ага.  
\- Повезло мне сегодня.  
\- Готов махнуться с тобой на Богему.  
\- Вот еще! Перебьешься.  
\- Мальчики, - справа чуть громче нужного шелестит раскрываемый веер. - У вас все хорошо?  
\- Да, конечно. Лучше и не бывает.  
Медленно тает свет огромной хрустальной люстры. Шуршит занавес, посторонние звуки стихают, словно вода уходит в песок.  
Легкий плеск вежливых аплодисментов и - началось.  
От предвкушения немного знобит и покалывает кончики пальцев.  
Удовольствие наплывает неспешно, длинными тягучими волнами. Музыка обнимает со всех сторон, бережно подхватывает изнемогающую восторгом душу и, стиснув ее в объятиях из ласковой стали, уносит прочь. Далеко-далеко - туда, где они всегда будут только вдвоем.  
Чудовищный риск раз за разом затеваемой ими игры придает любимым мелодиям ни с чем не сравнимую прелесть. Глубина ложи никому не позволяет видеть происходящее в ней - проверено многажды, а если бы и нашелся желающий всматриваться в бархатистую мглу - густо-бордовый шелк драпировок надежно скрывает вкрадчивые движения двух силуэтов в черном.  
Утонув в мягком кресле, Фили невидяще смотрит в самый центр огромного расписного плафона, парящего высоко над залом. Кили устроился у его ног и, расправившись с пряжкой ремня, аккуратно расстегивает нижние пуговицы на сорочке. Отведя полы в стороны, целует теплую кожу на животе - медленно, с наслаждением. Чутко слушает губами откликающееся на ласку тело. Улучает момент и, просунув под спину руки, прижимает к себе, утыкается лицом прямо в пах. Фили беззвучно стонет - темнота, полная звуков, возбуждает почище самых бесстыжих порнографических карточек, что так хорошо разглядывать вместе, валяясь утром в постели и лениво подрачивая друг другу, едва отойдя ото сна.  
Кили несколько раз выдыхает, резко и длинно. Кожа обнаженной головки чувствует не прохладу легкого дуновения, а жар, источаемый из глубины глотки, куда, без дальнейших прелюдий, брат погружает его член целиком.  
Он движется в особом, одному ему ведомом ритме, весьма вольно тасуя авторские бриозо, кон мото и ларго. Пока хватает сил, Фили смотрит ему в глаза, не отрываясь. Но Кили нужно не это: смотрит - значит, не слушает. Так он всегда говорит. Несколько раз пройдясь языком по всей длине, Кили сосредотачивается на утонченно-изысканных ласках: нежно посасывает головку, одновременно коротко трогая щель языком - россыпь стаккато, выкручивающих тело немыслимой, чувственной остротой. И - замирает, чуть-чуть не доводит до пика. Шепчет, смеясь:  
\- Шшшшш... Рано, рано... Терпи. Слышишь? Альты. Восемнадцать тактов осталось.  
Двигаться самому, вгоняя член в этот наглый смеющийся рот, упаси Бог, нельзя: почтенный мебельный патриарх живо зальется скрипами во всех возможных регистрах. Фили в изнеможении закрывает глаза и сползает ниже по креслу. Еще шире разводит ноги:  
\- Убью тебя... Давай уже, изверг!  
Злые слова тонут в надвигающейся буре финала. За рокотом меди не разберешь, что Фили сулит изнуряющему его благодетелю - любовь или смерть. Рот у того до предела занят, не переспросить, да ему и не нужно. Все, что он хочет услышать - свое имя, срывающееся с искусанных губ на самых последних, сминаемых аплодисментами тактах:  
\- Кили... Ох, детка... Да...  
Второе, третье исполнение проходят в легком тумане: когда Фили приходит в себя, они долго целуются, развернувшись друг к другу. Сначала нежно, с длинными паузами, со вздохами и задушенным смехом, с тихими, потаенными словами любви. Постепенно - все напористее и жарче. После приходит очередь Кили беззвучно стонать, умоляя о скорейшей пощаде. Не тут-то было - Фили отыгрывается за все. У него есть свои излюбленные приемы, и он беззастенчиво пускает их в ход, один за одним. Кили слушает музыку совсем не так, как он сам - видно глазами, как он ее слышит. При первых же звуках фанфар, славящих воинскую доблесть Египта, кожа плотнеет, будто он внезапно замерз, отвердевшие мышцы вздымают жесткий короткий волос по всему телу. Фили как раз заканчивает выстраивать дорожку из поцелуев от слегка тронутых бритвой зарослей на груди до совсем укрощенных - в паху, и с искренним энтузиазмом присоединяется к ликующим победителям эфиопов. Кили пытается дирижировать ходом процессии, и немедленно получает по рукам. Только и остается, что запустить пальцы в густые светлые волосы, где они потеряно бродят, словно зачарованные рыцари в сумрачных дебрях Бросселианда.  
В антракте, перебравшись в собственное небольшое фойе перед ложей, пьют ледяное шабли, отдыхают. Вновь начинают дурачиться на диване, но после второй, категорично-настойчивой записки от матери выбираются в холл. Чинно прохаживаются по кругу, поклонами и улыбками приветствуя близких и дальних знакомых.  
Чувствуя легкое неудобство, Фили трогает ворот сорочки – раз, другой. Твердая лента ощутимо давит на шею, даже пуговицу хочется расстегнуть. Поведя еще раз плечами, оборачивается – так и есть. На них смотрят. Рыжая, вся в зеленом шелке, оперлась о рояль – словно ящерица выбралась погреться на камень. Кажется, из службы сопровождения мирквудского посольства. Или из личной охраны владыки. Он не запомнил.  
\- Кили, та за шесть футов малютка возле рояля – она пялится на нас уже минут пять.  
\- Да, знаю. Она видела нас.  
\- Где? Днем на скачках?  
\- Нет, в ложе.  
\- Погоди, ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Она смотрела и видела нас.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Во всяком случае, меня – точно да.  
\- Тогда вынужден отдать должное твоей потрясающей безмятежности. Или наглости?  
\- Ну, а что теперь делать?  
\- Наверное, подойти и приветствовать даму, - и, не дав брату опомниться, увлекает его наперерез плавно текущему потоку драгоценностей и мехов, в противоположный угол зала.  
Раскланявшись, интересуются мнением гостьи о вечере. Выслушав сдержанное «да, очень мило», сами в ответ делятся искренними восторгами: как можно не любить итальянцев? В их музыке – вся страсть, вся красота, вся сила жизни. Наперебой отвешивают неуловимо-бестактные комплименты – не придерешься, даже если захочешь. Стоят, чуть загораживая проход, то и дело касаясь друг друга плечами. Ценительские восторги прерывает третий звонок. Проводив даму к дверям ее ложи и выслушав на прощанье «Желаю господам получить во втором отделении не меньше удовольствия, чем они получили в первом», устремляются по коридору к себе.  
\- Какая женщина, Фили!  
\- Ага, змея, это точно. Глаз не спускала с твоей сияющей рожи, заметил?  
\- Разве я виноват, что мне с тобой так хорошо? Сегодняшнее исполнение просто блестяще!  
Крыть нечем. Фили тихо смеется в ответ, и оба, под доносящиеся из зала игривые жалобы Герцога на извечное коварство женского пола, проскальзывают внутрь уже в темноте.  
Устроившись, слушают, затаив дыхание, несколько арий. Вскоре Кили приедается чопорная неподвижность, он оборачивается к брату и вопросительно смотрит в глаза:  
\- Продолжим?  
\- Сейчас. Погоди.  
Фили тянет из кожаного футляра бинокль и начинает разглядывать ложи напротив.  
Так и есть. Смотрит.  
Стоит за креслом владыки, чуть в отдалении, укрывшись в тени входных драпировок. Заметив его оптические маневры, мимолетно подносит сжатые щепотью пальцы к губам и раскрывает бутон ладони в их сторону.  
Стерва.  
Кили, соскучившись, тянется за поцелуем, но ему мешает бинокль. Тогда, отведя волосы, начинает покусывать маленькую круглую мочку, щекотать языком за ухом, одновременно жарким шепотом выдавая прогнозы высшей степени непристойности - что он сейчас будет делать. Рука привычно скользит вниз, но тут Фили опускает бинокль и поворачивается к нему:  
\- Любовь моя, ты сегодня потрясающе великолепен. Я и не помню, когда тебя таким видел.  
\- Утром в ванной. Потом в гардеробной - я печатку свою уронил. С полчаса вдвоем поднимали, - смеется в ответ.  
Снова целуются. По жилам бежит кипяток. Кили ерзает в нетерпении, и тут Фили бесшумно встает и тянет его за собой.  
\- Ты доверяешь мне?  
\- Дурацкий вопрос.  
\- Отлично. Тогда не отказывай, - пристально смотрит в глаза и начинает расстегивать брюки.  
\- Что? Господи, Фили, ты совсем сумасшедший! Нас же заметят! Это тебе не минет на полу в темпе вальса.  
\- Пусть заметит.  
Кили коротко смотрит через плечо в зал.  
\- Ах, вот ты для кого постараться решил!  
\- Вот еще. Я соскучился. Мы так давно не были вместе.  
\- Самое большее - часа три с половиной.  
\- Ты вернулся неделю назад, идиот. Я не видел тебя с Рождества. Но если ты струсил...  
\- Кто струсил? Я?!  
Попался. Через три месяца - девятнадцать, а до сих пор ведется, как школьник, на самые простенькие подначки.  
Кили сует руку в карман и вытягивает два шуршащих оберткой квадрата. Отступают еще глубже за кресла, в совсем кромешную тень. Фили нарушает деловитую сосредоточенность приготовлений:  
\- Прям, Опера Комик на гастролях, - действительно, Кили в смокинге и без штанов выглядит очень комично.  
\- На себя посмотри, - шепотом огрызается тот, тряхнув головой. - Не хочешь поцеловать для начала?  
\- Кого?  
\- А это уж тебе самому решать.  
Опустившись на колени, Фили вновь отсасывает брату. Не скованный пространством кресла, тот отрывается в волю: трахает Фили в рот от души, не давая отстраниться ни на мгновение. Чувствуя, что возбуждение вот-вот зашкалит, неохотно выпускает из горсти светлые волосы:  
\- Валяй. Только быстро.  
\- Как можно?!  
\- Как хочешь! - раскатывает презерватив по члену. - Блядь, обивку испачкаем! Не топчи мои брюки! Гала-ужин, еб его мать!  
Оба, почти не сдерживаясь, давятся смехом. Торин с Дис на второе отделение не остались - уехали во дворец. Соседи слева - из каких-то восточных княжеств, слабо знакомы с европейской манерой выражать оперные восторги. Хлопают, без конца двигают мебель, кричат "браво!" или смеются - значит, так надо.  
И вдруг неожиданно:  
\- Господи, нет, только не это...  
От первых же тактов долгожданной россиниевской каватины зал гремит шквалом аплодисментов.  
\- Вляпался? - над белозубой улыбкой Чешира сияют шальные глаза. - Вот и еби теперь на три четверти в фа мажоре.  
Загоняться в чудовищном ритме нет никакого желания, Фили отчаянно жмурится и трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от музыкального наваждения. Где там! Кили, крепче взявшись за спинку кресла, приглашающе выпячивает зад.  
\- Ну? - и тут же, задохнувшись, весь подается вперед от стремительного вторжения. Дышит прерывисто, кусает губу, привыкая. Фили целует его в затылок, словно хочет ободрить. Начинает двигаться, одной рукой придерживая за бедра, другой - лаская член.  
Риск быть застуканными и два оргазма в первом отделении дают себя знать - возбуждение растет не спеша, словно раскручивается тугая пружина. Изысканнейшие Scheisse, Geil и Beschissen, то и дело срывающихся с искусанных губ, значительно улучшают дело - у Фили и так-то всегда зашкаливает возбуждение, когда Кили во время соития начинает непроизвольно делиться с ним своими познаниями в филологии, а уж если в ход идут ругательства на немецком - долго ему не продержаться. Грубость за грубость - он ускоряется, дерет Кили быстро и жестко, но тот не в обиде: брат всегда знает, когда нужно остановиться.  
Музыка взвивается вихрями под потолок, бушует, словно лесной пожар. Оба на грани. Оттолкнув руку Фили, Кили сам доводит себя до разрядки и чуть не падая, тяжело налегает грудью на кресло. Фили быстро догоняет его и, изливаясь в содрогающуюся спазмами горячую тесноту, с победной улыбкой ищет взгляд зрительницы в ложе напротив.  
Но ложа пуста. Гости, не дожидаясь финала, покинули зал. Фили немного разочарован. Отдышавшись, торопливо, насколько возможно, приводят себя в порядок и тоже выскальзывают за дверь.  
\- Нет, ты вообще-то конченный придурок сегодня, - шепчет Кили, но его сияющие глаза говорят о другом.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, mio incanto, - пользуясь последними мгновениями наедине, пока в зале грохочет буря оваций, Фили нежно целует распухшие яркие губы. - Ты пахнешь мной.  
\- Это взаимно, - отвечая на поцелуй, Кили слегка опускает ресницы.  
\- Бог мой, ты, кажется, несмотря на все Scheisse, еще не разучился краснеть? - взяв брата за подбородок, пытается поймать его взгляд, но Кили вывертывается и устремляется к лестнице:  
\- Идем. Нужно заехать домой переодеться.  
\- Не только.  
\- Совсем ненормальный!  
\- Я думал - ты тоже захочешь мне вдуть, - невинно бросает в спину.  
Кили, спустившийся на пару ступенек, хватается за перила, пытаясь затормозить и не ссыпаться вниз по мрамору на следующую площадку. Недоверчиво смотрит на Фили.  
\- Ты подозрительно добрый сегодня...  
\- Я что-то устал.  
\- Ты?!  
\- И потом, боюсь, как бы та изумрудная ящерка из волшебного леса не завладела твоим вниманием прям посреди гала-ужина.  
\- Да сдалась она мне!  
\- Что, не понравилась?  
\- Ну...  
\- А ты ей, похоже, лег на сердце. Или куда пониже. Может вместе ее оприходуем? Как бы только выбрать удачный момент... - и, увернувшись от оплеухи, скачками несется вниз.  
Накинув плащи, выходят в весеннюю ночь. С наслаждением тянут полной грудью влажный прохладный воздух - после короткого ливня он сочится ароматом цветущих глициний и тубероз. Сухо щелкают газовые фонари, гремят подковами, высекая фонтаны искр из брусчатки, сытые перестоявшие лошади. Дожидаясь, пока подадут экипаж, тихо беседуют, склонившись друг к другу. Глядя на залитые светом огромные окна, Фили, прислушиваясь, подносит палец к губам:  
\- Тише. Кажется, из Лоэнгрина свадебный хор исполняют на бис. С чего вдруг?  
Замерев на мгновение, Кили кивает.  
\- У немецкого посланника сегодня женится сын.  
\- Точно.  
\- Treulich geführt ziehet dahin... - подхватывает было Кили и, оборвав сам себя, тихо вздыхает.  
\- Эй, братишка, а ну - выше нос!  
\- Да ладно. Сам знаю, что нам не светит, - шепчет чуть слышно.  
\- Я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы ты стал моим мужем. Но... посмотри на маму. На Торина. Брак - такое дело... как повезет. А братом твоим я не перестану быть никогда, что бы ни случилось, слышишь? Даже если ты разлюбишь меня.  
\- Ой, вот только глупостей не говори! Скорей уж ты меня бросишь. По государственной надобности.  
\- Ну уж нет, не дождутся. Мы с тобой тогда вместе сбежим куда-нибудь на край света. В Америку, например.  
\- Идет, - Кили силится улыбнуться, но в сияющих рядом глазах столько любви, столько неподдельного обещания счастья, что улыбка расцветает сама собой, обретая привычную яркость и полноту.  
В окне фиакра, стоящего в конце площади, чуть дрожит занавеска.  
\- Так ты говоришь - они в ссоре?  
\- Да, владыка. И, похоже, вообще терпеть не могут друг друга.  
\- А с виду не скажешь.  
\- Это ширма, притворство. Они молоды и горячи, наверняка соперничают во всем. В антракте так домогались внимания начальника вашей охраны - чуть ноги друг другу не оттоптали. Их взаимная ревность будет нам на руку.  
\- Ну хорошо. Тогда нужно распорядиться, чтобы за ужином их посадили втроем. И пусть она сосредоточит свои чары на старшем. Младший - совсем юнец, наверняка его это заденет. А там и до ссоры недалеко... Что ж, мой мальчик, я рад - не только охота и воинские забавы занимают твой ум. Будущему правителю пристали мудрость и проницательность. Умение распознавать слабости своих врагов и стравливать их друг с другом может быть очень полезным. Прекрасно, что ты начинаешь овладевать этим сложным искусством. А сейчас - едем в посольство. Вечер едва начался, ночь будет длинной. До утра нужно много успеть.


End file.
